Lessons
by NijiBrush
Summary: He had faced every sort of unbelievable danger, even looking sternly in the face of death itself. He had been, and still was, my resolute guardian. Not to mention the ever brilliant genius. No matter how many years went by he was still Jeremie Belpois, my Jeremie...the incredibly brave man I loved... (Jerlita) Aelita's POV


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. How sad...**

Lessons

An amused smile slowly rose to my face as I watched his usual timid look of worry reflect from behind his glasses. He had faced every sort of unbelievable danger, even looking sternly in the face of death itself. He had been, and still was, my resolute guardian. Not to mention the ever brilliant genius. No matter how many years went by he was still Jeremie Belpois, my Jeremie...the incredibly brave man I loved... And yet in the face of something as simple as a piano lesson I could already see him trembling with nervousness. Truthfully I found that more amusing than he realized.

"Watch my fingers Jeremie, we'll just take one note at a time." I said softly, hoping to reassure him. "Um okay...if you say so..." He mumbled as he straightened his glasses as if to ready himself to pay full attention. Closing my eyes I slowly let my fingers fade away into the black and white keys sitting in front of us. Feeling a little sorry about how nervous he seemed I decided to let the melody be a simple tune. But simple or not, when I finished and turned to him he looked more than a little overwhelmed. "You want me to play that? But Aelita I..."

"Oh come on Jeremie," I began as I playfully elbowed him in the side. "It can't be much harder than operating the super-calculator now can it?" Smiling a little hesitantly he rubbed at the back of his neck. "That's been a long time ago too..." Crossing my arms in a playful stubbornness I looked him straight in the eyes. "Practice makes perfect for everybody..." Allowing my face to soften a little I then tossed a wink at him. "But especially when you're already a genius." I watched as a tiny blush appeared on his shy face. He swallowed a nervous lump before turning his full attention to the piano keys. I smiled knowing my encouragement had worked.

Hesitantly he reached to strike a few notes before he snatched his hand back as if he had broken something. Beaming him a small grin of reassurance I nodded for him to go on. And so he did, even though the end result was more a string of poor timing and missed notes than a song. It was all I could do not to laugh, but I didn't mean it maliciously, no in reality as I watched his focused brow furrow and his glasses slowly slide down his nose, I thought he was completely adorable.

"Let's do it together Jeremie..." I whispered softly with a smile as I reached to hold my hands over his and slowly guide him through the song. It was a little more awkward to play correctly in that position, but as I heard our funny combined melody gently resound from the piano I realized I was having far too much fun to care. And most of all I noticed the smile coming to Jeremie's face. Though I could tell he was a little nervous at first, as we played on he slowly started to relax, and yes...I think he was having fun too...

Really to me that was all in the world that mattered... No matter how many years since XANA's defeat went by Jeremie always seemed a little on edge. As if he still had to be on guard for me. But he had already spent so much of his life worrying about my safety. And now as my husband he was all the more on alert to defend me. I appreciated that more than I could ever tell him, but he was always too much of a worrier, really I just wanted him to relax. I knew in time he would, that his overprotectiveness was just especially heightened now, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to help him out a little.

From a musical standpoint it was hardly my best work, but to me the melody was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. I hated when it ended, but to hear his sudden laughter fill the room was well worth it. "I guess I don't pick it up quite as easy as math." He said with a playful grin. Leaning my cheek in my hand I smiled over at him. "I think it was wonderful Jeremie..." I watched as his face slowly softened and a look of peacefulness came to his blue eyes. "Thank you Aelita..."

Gently I reached to hug his neck as the sunlight streaming in the window intermingled with the locks of our hair. I could only smile wider that I had lived to see this day, that regardless of everything in the past, our future was shining brighter than either of us had thought possible. So hoping to convey at least a part of the love I felt for him, I pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"But remember Jeremie, this is only our first lesson..."

FIN

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review. **


End file.
